Cuando vuelvas
by saa-chann
Summary: Sakura regresa a Konoha después de dos años. ¿Por qué se fue?¿Por qué volvió?¿Qué sorpresas le depararán allí?. Entren y lean lecotres míos.
1. El regreso

_Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, lectores míos. Espero que les guste._

_Disfruten de la lectura_  


* * *

Me levanté sobresaltada. Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba segura que si me miraba en el espejo me encontraría con mi rostro empalidecido. Otra vez había tenido aquel sueño. Aquel que se repetía noche tras noche una y otra vez, atormentándome donde quiera que yo estuviese. Ese sueño en el que rogaba a Sasuke que no se fuera, en el que le pedía que me llevara con él y que terminaba con su ida. Aunque más que cualquier sueño, es un recuerdo. Un momento de mi vida que pasó y dejé atrás hace muchos años, tres para ser más exactos.

Odio ese sueño. Me había obligado hace dos años olvidarme totalmente de Sasuke, pero parece que mi subconsciente hacía todo lo posible por recordármelo cada noche. Junto con Sasuke dejé todo atrás, a mis amigos, a mi mentora, a mi antiguo yo, a mi aldea natal y hoy después de dos años regresaría.

Me quité el pijama y después de un largo baño me puse mi típica ropa de misión. Ésta había dejado de ser desde hace mucho el traje rojo para convertirse en un pantalón azul marino, junto con una blusa de tiros blanca y la chaqueta naranja y azul de Naruto. Como acto reflejo olí la chaqueta, pero desde hace tiempo ya había perdido su olor, ahora sólo olía a mí. Recojí el poco equipaje que tenía que había preparado la noche anterior y me dirijí al despacho del Kazekage.

Hacía un año y medio que vivía en la Arena. Medio año antes había deambulado por algunas otras aldeas sin rumbo fijo, pero al llegar aquí sabía que este iba a ser mi nuevo hogar, sobre todo después de _haberlo conocido_.

Toqué suavemente en la puerta del despacho y después de haber oído "pase" entré en la estancia. Del otro lado del escritorio Gaara se quedó mirándome.

- Agradezco todo lo que a hecho por mí aquí, Kazekage-sama. Pero ya es hora de volver a mi hogar.

- Ya sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- me dijo de forma cansada.

Yo sólo lo miré sin decir nada. Un silencio se formó entre ambos, pero después de año y medio ya estoy acostumbrada.

- Que tengas buen viaje entonces, Sakura.

- Gracias.- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del despacho.

Una vez en la entrada de la Arena suspiré nerviosamente y _le maldije_ por no estar aquí acompañándome, había salido de misión hacía ya dos días. Tomé una bocanada de aire cogiendo el valor necesario para empezar a emprender el camino hacia Konoha.

.

Si mis cálculos no fallaban y si seguía yendo a la misma velocidad que hasta ahora, llegaría en dos días.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa a decir verdad y tenía miedo. Miedo a la reacción de mis amigos cuando volviera, y sobre todo la de Naruto.

El día en que me fui no me despedí de nadie, sabía que eso iba a molestar mucho a Naruto cuando lo supiera, pero sabía que si me despedía de él, no podría marcharme. Necesitaba irme de allí, ir a otro lugar y olvidar el pasado, olvidarlo a él. Naruto todavía guardaba la esperanza de que él volvería, pero yo, después de habérnoslo encontrado y que nos intentase matar, sabía que nunca regresaría, Sasuke había roto todos los lazos que le unían a Konoha, y a nosotros.

Cuando se hizo de noche fui a buscar leña para hacer una hoguera, la cual encendí en un claro que estaba rodeado de árboles y que parecía seguro. Me senté en el suelo al lado del fuego y saqué de mi mochila la pequeña cena. Después de un tiempo, me quedé dormida.

.

Desperté a la salida del sol y rápidamente emprendí el camino hacia Konoha. Con cada paso que daba me sentía más cerca de mi hogar. Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba mi aldea natal. Aceleré mi velocidad y empiezé a imaginarme cómo sería mi llegada. Sacudí la cabeza sacando esos malos pensamientos. Al menos Tsunade-sama no estará enfadada conmigo, ya que era de la única que me despedí, aunque fue más por deber. Al ser ella la Hokage le tuve que informar que me marchaba sino me tomarían como desertora.

.

Cuando llegué a Konoha ya es de noche, dí gracias a Kami-sama porque fuera el cambio de turno de los que cuidaban la entrada y que nadie estuviera aquí. Entré rápidamente a la aldea, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Mis pasos me condujeron hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Sonreí inconscientemente, cuantos recuerdos tenía ahí del equipo siete. Me senté bajo el cobijo de un gran árbol, sabía que a esta hora de la noche no iba a ir a ver a Tsunade-sama, así que o iba a mi casa, o a la de Naruto.

Después de mucho debatirlo en mi cabeza y de hacer una lista mental de los pros y contras de ver a mi amigo, decidí ir a casa de Naruto. De todos modos tarde o temprano me iba a enfrentar a él. Me levanté pesadamente del suelo y emprendí mi camino, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Naruto y ver cuánto había crecido y madurado. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y solté una carcajada, Naruto ¿madurar? Eso tenía que verlo para creerlo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llover a cántaros. Estaba toda mojada, mi largo pelo estaba empapado, por no hablar de mi ropa, que si ya de por sí era ceñida, ahora parecía dibujada en mi cuerpo de lo pegada que me quedaba. Al menos ya estaba cerca de la casa de Naruto.

.

Una vez delante de la casa de mi amigo, tomé una bocanada de aire y dí dos golpes secos en la puerta. Oí los pasos acercarse desde dentro de la estancia. Mi corazón cada vez latía más deprisa, estaba nerviosa por ver su reacción. Se oyeron los cerrojos abrirse, yo estaba impaciente y la lluvia no ayudaba. Y por fin la puerta se abrió.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

.

Oh no.

.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, un latido de corazón demasiado fuerte, ahora entiendía la expresión de "un vuelco en el corazón".

.

Dios por favor no

.

- Sakura.- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

.

Ahora no, ¿por qué ahora?

.

- Sasuke-kun

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta nueva historia. Si es así pueden dejármelo saber dándole al botoncito verde de más abajo._

_Si les ha gustado esta historia también le gustará **El Regreso**_ _o_** Ahora o nunca **_._

_Pues bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo._


	2. Noticias

_Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más. Espero que les guste y siento la tardanza pero es que empecé ya las clases y he estado ocupada._

_Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

- Sasuke-kun

No me lo podía creer, él estaba ahí enfrente de mí, después de tantos años. Pude comprobar cuanto había crecido, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver en él el niño que había sido, tan atractivo, tan él. Lo primero que me pregunté cuando lo vi parado frente a mí fue ¿ Por qué a mí? ¿ Por qué justo en este momento, que todo me iba tan bien?. Definitivamente alguien de ahí arriba debe de odiarme.

Antes de pensar siquiera que decirle, una mata de cabello rubio venía hacia mí. Lo próximo que sentí fue unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor que me alzaron y me daban vueltas en el aire.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto ¿ Quién sino?. Él estaba tal y como lo recordaba, con esos grandes ojos azules que guardaban la inocencia de un niño. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta y sentí escozor en los ojos. Él no estaba enfadado conmigo. Mi amigo al verme me baja de sus brazos dejándome otra vez en el suelo.

- ¿ Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?.- me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

- Porque si me hubiera despedido de ti, no hubiera podido irme.- dije avergonzada

El me miró y me sonrió, para luego alzarme otra vez en brazos haciendo que yo pusiera mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

- Te he echado de menos, Sakura-chan.- me dijo mirándome.

Él estaba empapado debido a la lluvia y yo había empezado a temblar.

- Yo también y siento fastidiar esta escena tan cliché, pero tengo frío.

El río y se encaminó hacia la puerta todavía conmigo en brazos.

Me bajó a la entrada de las escalera que daban a las habitaciones.

- Vete a bañarte estás empapada.- me dijo Naruto

Yo asentí y me quedé viendo como mi amigo se adentraba en la cocina. Después de unos segundos reaccioné y empecé a subir la escalera. Cuando estuve casi a la mitad de la misma me giré, quedando cara a cara con Sasuke.

- Bienvenido a casa.- dije en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegara a sus oídos.

No esperé ninguna respuesta, me volví a girar y terminé de subir la escalera.

**********************

Entré en el baño de la habitación de Naruto. Había estado lo suficiente en la casa de mi amigo para saber donde estaba cada cosa. Me desvestí y entré en la ducha, abriendo el grifo de agua caliente. Pensé en Sasuke y la sensación que tuve al verlo. Resoplé frustrada. ¿Qué se supone que le diría cuando lo viera?. Bueno lo cierto es que nunca hablamos demasiado y cuando lo hacíamos era solo yo quien hablaba y el me ignoraba o respondía con monosílabos, así que eso no era un problema. Pero, ¿ Cómo actuaría cuando estuviera con él?. Eso sí que era un problema.

Suspiré y salí de la ducha. Me sequé envolviéndome con una toalla y busqué en los cajones de Naruto algo que ponerme. Solté una carcajada al ver una camisa azul con un conejo rosa dibujado en el centro, me burlaría de mi amigo por esto el resto de mi vida. La cogí y me la puse, me llegaba a la altura de medio muslo, así que no haría falta ponerme nada más. Me terminé de poner unos calcetines de ranas que encontré y me encaminé hacia el salón, de donde provenían las voces de los dos chicos más importantes de mi niñez.

.

Al irrumpir en el salón siento las miradas puestas en mí. Naruto estaba en el sofá, mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón individual a un lado de donde se encontraba Naruto.

- ¿ Qué se supone que es esto?.- le dije a Naruto refiriéndome a la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Naruto se puso rojo al más estilo Hinata y podía ver en sus ojos que estaba pensando en una escusa para salir de esa embarazosa situación impune. Pero conociendo a mi amigo cualquier cosa que dijera seguro que la empeoraría.

- Da igual dejalo.- me apiadé de mi amigo.

Me fijé en que había una botella de saque con tres vasos en la mesa de al lado del sillón.

- Para calentar el cuerpo del frío de la lluvia.- me explicó mi rubio amigo.

Yo sonreí y me senté al lado de él en el sillón.

**********************

Llevábamos un rato bebiendo, ya Naruto me había contado exageradamente todas sus hazañas de cuando estaba fuera y me ponía al día de la vida de mis amigos. Él no nombró a Sasuke y yo tampoco pregunté por él. Se oyó el cerrar de una puerta de una de las habitaciones de arriba y los pasos de alguien caminando y bajando las escaleras. Al principio pensé que era un ladrón, pero al ver a los chicos tan relajados deseché esa idea. Entonces, ¿ quién más vivía en aquella casa aparte de ellos?. Mi pregunta fue contestada tan pronto como escuché su voz.

- ¿ Me estás siguiendo?. Francamente, enana, creía que habías pasado ya tu etapa adolescente y tus hormonas se habían relajado, pero bueno parece ser que me equivoqué.

- Oh, cállate Itachi-kun.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré al chico con una media sonrisa en su rostro, me puse de pie en el sillón tambaleándome un poco debido a lo que había bebido y me abalancé a sus brazos. Él me abrazó y me dio un beso en mi cabello. Cuando me separé de él vi una mueca de dolor en su cara que solo duró unos instantes.

- Estás herido.- afirmé frunciendo el ceño.

- Nada que no pueda soportar

Lo guié hasta el sofá y lo revisé. Tenía una herida en el comienzo del muslo, nada grave sino fuera porque cuando destapé la herida estaba cubierta de pus. Tal y como pensé la herida estaba infectada.

- ¿ Por qué no has ido al médico?.

Él se encogió de hombros. Comencé a emanar chakra de mis manos, concentrándome al máximo ya que haber bebido me estaba pasando factura. Suspiré apartando las manos de la herida todavía abierta.

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Habrá que amputar.- dije poniendo una cara neutra como me había enseñado Tsunade-sama cuando había que dar malas noticias.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego puso una mueca de indiferencia. El orgullo Uchiha.

Comencé a reír en carcajadas agarrándome del estómago.

- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara.- dije entra risas.

Él comprendiendo me miró con cara de odio y con el sharingan activado. Se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca, realmente daba miedo.

- Tampoco te pongas así.- dije restándole importancia al asunto.- Tienes suerte, dos días más y sí habría hecho falta amputar.

Puse de nuevo mis manos sobre la herida y emané chakra de ellos, cerrando la herida después de algunos minutos. Me levanté cogiendo la mochila que traje durante el trayecto y saqué un bote de pastillas que le lancé y una pomada con vendas.

Cogí la pomada extendiéndola con movimientos circulares donde antes había estado la herida para luego vendar la zona.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?.- preguntó Naruto confundido.

Miré disimuladamente a Sasuke quien permanecía indiferente ante la situación, pero sabía que sentía más de lo que aparentaba

- Desgraciadamente.- dije en tono de burla.

- ¿ Cómo?

- Bueno estuve en muchos lugares en estos últimos dos años y resumidamente lo encontré un día herido y lo curé.

- Pero él mató a toda la familia de Sasuke.- dijo Naruto con el cejo fruncido.

- Cuando te haces médico haces un juramento de sanar a cualquier persona que lo necesite. Además semanas antes de marcharme me había enterado de la verdadera historia. Ser discípula de la Hokage tiene sus ventajas.

Yo sabía la verdad acerca de la historia, la había encontrado en un pergamino accidentalmente cuando buscaba la receta de una medicina. El clan Uchiha planeaba hacer un golpe de estado así que el consejo los mandó asesinar. Itachi, quién era un "agente doble" se ofreció para la misión y así poder salvar a su hermano Sasuke quién no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

- Fue ella quien me aconsejó de decírselo a Sasuke antes de que me matara y se enterara de la verdad por otros medios.

El ambiente se puso tenso.

- Bueno y a raíz de que lo curé, nos encontramos en diferentes aldeas a lo largo de estos dos años.- seguí explicando.

Hubo un largo silencio que fue roto por Naruto.

- Tu madre estuvo aquí, al poco tiempo que te fueras. Vino y preguntó por ti.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Habrá recordado que se olvidó de mi cuando se fue de la aldea con su nuevo novio.- mi voz sonó más quebrada de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Desde que mi padre murió, mamá no volvió a ser la misma y después de conocer a aquel hombre ella ya no volvió a ser mi madre. Me miraba con odio cada vez que me veía en casa y ahí fue cuando lo comprendí, yo era una carga para ella, ella no quería tener una hija. Así que un día ella vendió la casa y se fue de la aldea con su novio dejándome sola y sin hogar.

- Sólo quería que lo supieras.- oí la voz de mi amigo.

- ¿Ella...-empecé a preguntar.

- No, ella se fue dos semanas después.

Yo asentí con la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación.

*******************

Estando ahí sentada en el salón supe que era el momento idóneo para dar la noticia. Miré a Naruto y suspiré rezando porque se lo tomara bien. No sabía como abordar el tema, así que decidí soltar la noticia y que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera. Tomé una bocanada de aire y lo solté.

- Me voy a casar.

Pude ver las distintas reacciones de mi amigo pasar por su rostro. Sorpresa, confusión y enfado.

- ¿¡¡QUÉE!!?- gritó mi amigo saltando del asiento.-No, no.- empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Yo suspiré, reaccionó tal y como lo había imaginado.

- No puedes hacer eso, te lo dije una vez, sólo aceptaría que te casaras conmigo o, dado la situación de nuestra amistad y mi noviazgo con Hinata-chan, con Sasuke-teme.

Bajé la mirada ocultando mi rostro sonrojado con mi cabello.

- Naruto..- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

El suspiró y se sentó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido como un niño pequeño.

- Al menos dime, ¿ lo conozco?

Solté una risita nerviosa

- Pues lo cierto es que sí.

Vi la cara de expectación de mi amigo, preguntándome quién era con la mirada.

- Él es...

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo._

_Si quieren pueden dejar un comentario clikando en el boton verde de más abajo._

_y con esto me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo lectores míos._


End file.
